In this moment
by Logan27
Summary: Just a little something I wanted to happen in 4x18.
"I used all your bleach," Caroline said as she walked out from the bathroom where she had been washing her hands. He'd told her that cleaning up the mess wasn't necessary but she couldn't just walk out and leave it. Simply the thought of it irked her. He had showered and looked all fresh with new clothes on. In the bathroom, the mirror had still been a little bit foggy since he had been in there shortly before she was. There was something a little too intimate about being in a room that he was just naked in. She had to mentally shake her head. How ridiculous of a thought was that?

"Hey." Klaus grabbed her by the arm. Caroline looked down at his grip in surprise and then back up at him. "Thank you," he said sincerely, "for helping me". He was glad that she had responded to his- _what had she called it? Ah yes, 'phone stalking'_. Good thing he had kept after her until she finally showed up. It was after Sylas had made an appearance using Caroline as a disguise but at least she did eventually come. And she was far more receptive than he dared hope she'd be.

"Yeah," She acknowledged. He had dropped his arm but the look he was giving her was so deep. Tender. Thoughtful. How did he do that? The connection between them was almost palpable. It felt like they were joined by invisible strings. "Well, if you need anything else..." She was about to tell him something like 'don't call me. I have a prom to plan' but the way he was gazing at her stole the words away. How was it that one second he made her want to strangle him, to stake him, to punch him until he was beaten and bloody, scream and yell at him. And then in the next moment, he made her want to stroke his cheek, reassure him, be close to him, have her body up against his, run her hands through his hair, kiss- Whoa! She did NOT just think that!

"It's not your darkness." She got out.

"What?"

"It's not your darkness that I'm attracted to." His look was utter surprise. He looked from one of her eyes to the other, searching for what it was that she was trying to say. Trying to figure out what she would say next or if he needed to ask her to clarify. If she even would. "It's this," she said as she put a hand on his chest. "Moments like these when you're not trying to kill or hurt anyone. Moments when you're genuine and you let me in. That's when it's hard to look away. That's when it's hard not to return your smile." She couldn't believe this was all coming out. This was never her intention to let him hear what she was thinking. Caroline had hardly even voiced any of this in her own head let alone out loud.

Her hand had moved from his chest to softly graze his stubbled jaw line. "It's not impossible for someone to love you, Klaus. Don't let your father make you think otherwise." He was complete jello at this point, so touched by what she had just said and yet his heart was pounding in his chest. That's when she leaned in and softly kissed the other side of his face. So soft and delicate.

She had come closer to him for the good natured gesture and was now slowly stepping back as to not stay in such proximity to him but he stopped her, putting his hand back to grip her arm. "Could you ever?" He asked.

"Ever what?" She knew what he was trying to say but she wanted to delay answering him in hopes of coming up with something to say that might skirt the question. To be honest, she didn't really know herself what she was thinking on that. What was possible for her to feel for this man in time. Caroline was already feeling far too much for him as it was and she knew that it would grow no matter what she did. She had already been fighting it with everything she had but it was a losing battle. He would have to do something pretty drastic (more drastic than what he'd done to date) to make her hate him. A small part of her did but it was shrinking more and more.

"Could you ever love me?"

Caroline still couldn't come up with what to come back with. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. She looked down as if searching for words when his other hand came up to cup her cheek this time. Looking back up, she found his stare so entrancing. Kind of like that night at the 20's decade dance right after he said he would show her what the world has to offer. She had been lost in his eyes that night but it only lasted a few seconds before she snapped out of it. This time though, this time was different. She wasn't snapping out of it. And it was getting a little harder to breath.

Klaus was moving closer almost unnoticeably until he was only inches from her head and then he swooped in and suddenly she was feeling his lips on hers. A soft murmur escaped her and his arms wound around her waist and pulled her into him. She nearly squeaked in surprise. Her lower abdomen flaring up with a heat that spread clear to her toes, her breathing sped up and her hands went instinctively to grip his shoulders.

He kissed her again. Slow and deep as he fisted the back of her shirt.

Caroline pulled away slightly. "I ca-"

"Yes, you can, Love." He interrupted. "Just once, let it take over. Don't think about it." His lips crashed to hers again, his arms jerking her in tighter making her moan and wrap her arms around his neck.

Klaus amped things up and went into hyper drive as he vamp sped her against one of the walls and gripped her waist sending a lightning rod through her entire body. Slowly moving a hand down over her butt to the back of her knee and hiking it up to his hips as he trust himself into her, a move that he did multiple times with an alternating rhythm, mimicking sex. This garnered even more moans from the blonde vampire.

Still kissing, one of his hands found it's way under her shirt and was starting to lift it up. Suddenly, fear gripped her and Caroline shoved as hard as she could against his chest before speeding out of the room and out of his mansion.

Klaus thought about following her. Actually, he was on the verge of doing just that but thought better of it. There was no going back from this. He knew that she would try to say that it was a mistake, an error in judgement and to simply forget about the whole thing. But he wouldn't let her and he certainly wouldn't forget about it himself. He would never lose the feel of her glorious body pressed to his. He could never unhear the gasps and moans she had briefly made. Matter of fact, it was his new mission in life to find her later and bring her to pieces as she made more of those, more of that beautiful music. Klaus could only imagine what it would be like to hear her moan his name, her cries of ecstasy as he made her eyes roll back in her head.

His smile was the biggest one he'd had in a while as he dug his phone back out and texted his lady love.

 _Don't worry. You'll be seeing me again. Soon._

Caroline read his text right after she had vamped into her house, into her room and slammed the doors shut. What had she done?


End file.
